elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Note: Most mages should know this "theory" The classifications on ElysiumRP for it's magic lore are extensive. I have taken the time to explain the magics that I've written up for people to use in case anyone was confused. Below are the specific contents with sub headings on each magic with information and tidbits on references and terms you may see within my articles. While some may be confused on the class tabs on various magical articles I've written, I seek to weed that out here. Theory of Magic A theory is commonly placed around by mages across Elysium. This theory being that there are several different classifications of magic types. This theory also heavily relies on Dragonlore. Since their resulting powers is the result of harnessing the power of the Dragons of Old, Elysium inhabitants have been further researching this theory or functionality of magic. And as a result, they've begun to develop classifications to better describe their magical ability. Before going into the classifications we will address the key terms and concepts used by Elysium mages. Differing Forms Mages across Elysium practice different Schools or Classifications of Magic. How boring it would be if everyone practiced the same thing? Aptly why mages who've inherited Draconic Magic have revolutionized it over time and created a whole plethora of magics to use. An exciting revolution of magic has been evoked for the denizens of Elysium when the last dragon's magic was handed to a mage. As a result, the differing forms of magic can be good and bad, depending on circumstance. Feel free to pick the form which is most applicable for your character. From then on you either may request a custom Race change in game to Ice Mage for example (Elementalism) or, Light Mage (for some practictioner of that classification). Be especially sure to note the different between a school and classification. Schools are defined with a theme and branches inside their own magics and classifications exist to define the type of magic that is classed by the esque of the school. Magical Circuits Sometimes, magics will be sourced from a concept known as Magical Circuits. These circuits are, best described as a nerve system throughout one's body. These circuits are inherited by blood, as were the powers of the Dragonic inhabitants. Mages are born through hereditary bloodlines. While some mages may have greater magic circuits then others, they are all for the most part equal. Although prodigies do exist, they are quite rare. Magical circuits in specific convert the magic within a mage's body into spells. Magic is referred to as magical essence, which we will delve into soon. Magical circuits are also what is inherited when someone extracts power from a Dragon, similarly, a Mage extracting power from a dragon will also notice their own magical power carries over like the hereditary chain of usual. Arcane Limitations Mages are not without their limits. To say mages had infinite power would be blasphemy to mages across Elysium. Mages may come in a broad spectrum of ability and talents but this does not change their inherent limitations. Furthermore, a mage must learn magic, unless hereditarily brought to them, a mage may spend several years or more mastering magic. There are rare exceptions to this however. Mages can however be born with a parent's own magic, but this can not always be the case, and where in these cases where they only get Magical Circuits and nothing more, they must have the grit and will to learn magic themselves. Furthermore, a mage can only house three magics at one time, to learn another they would have to sever their magical ability trough an archaic spell known as Breaking. There are exceptions, such as Celestialism and Sorcerers, who can master up to five magics. This does not include sub branches. A mage can know all 3 Spirit Magic forms and all 3 Radiance Magic forms given they are better at one than the other in terms of skill. Mages also can not infinitely cast, for their magical essence will dehydrate in time, and they must spend time getting rest for their soul to regenerate it. The Relevance of the Soul The soul, and aura, are two aspects of Magecraft that are heavily underestimated. Auras are, in short, metaphysical fields of energy that manifest around one's body, they are the smoke of the soul, the producers of magical essence. Magical essence being like the fuel an engine needs and aura being like the smoke coming off of the factory where it's produced. The soul and aura are two deeply intertwined powers. While Aura and it's colors affected magic in many cases, there have been proven to be masters of Aura without being a mage, as a soul that does not handle or deal with magical essence still contains aura. These aura masters additionally tend to be excellent martial artists, due to the direct correlation aura has with physical ability (see it's uses). Aura is in general, a powerful tool to not be underestimated, and should in many cases be mastered with magehood. Although exists those who choose to master aura alone, they shouldn't be underestimated either. Aura is, a great power. Read more: [[Auras|'Auras']]' and their abilities. '' Magical Essence The essence used to fuel and propel spells into existence. Magical essence is the freeform energy that runs and stems off from the soul, as mentioned on the Auras article. Magical essence is produced by the soul, and run through the body, through veins, blood, anything. The byproduct of the running magical essence is Magificium (Blood Magic). Magical essence, or mana as a more common term is the power used to cast spells in summary, and is flexible, like a river, it can be stored, contained and moved. Magical essence on extension physically can be manifested specifically by Sorcerers. Magical essence, is physically the color of one's Aura, which is determined by one's personality and whatnot. Aura colors are as freeform as the sea, but you should always take into account whether or not that colour would be appropriate for your character or not. A black aura would not be awarded to someone with an extremely kind personality, unless they were a dark mage. Dark Mage essence always takes on the color of black. Specifics of the Theory Now is where we will delve into the classifications of Magic, and why certain magics are classed in this form. The majority and bulk of the actual tome of the Theory is including this part. Magic, has actually been classed by mages themselves. Being rather scholarly peoples, the Mages haven't classed these magics without a reason most certainly. '''Connection Magic Connection Magic is the art which focuses connecting to a greater power, a source that is not their own through their own magical essence and circuits, magic which hone connection are Nature Magic, Discord Magic and [[Zahael Magic|'Zahael Magic']]. Though some loosely related forms like Radiance, Illusion, Shadow and Spirit magic exist, they are primarily, subsects of their own respective class due to celestial reasons. Connection Magic and it's practitioners focus on mastering and increasing this keyhole of connection over time. Connection Magic forms are generally exclusive and hard to acquire, but those that can often benefit from a great deal of enlightenment and spiritual wholeness as per their dedicated nature. Dragon Magic Dragon magic is known as the most "normal" magic to mages across Elysium. It is the most straightforward type, magics of this class are known to be easy to learn and mages are more often than not well equipped to learn these types much faster due to their use by Dragons. The classification was coined because [[Elemental Magic|'Elemental Magic']], the first practice of Dragon Magic was originally used by Dragons, later to come was [[Force Magic|'Force Magic']] which was invented as a result of experimenting with Elemental Magic. Dragon Magic relies the most on Magical Essence and Magical Circuits to function, requiring high quality circuits and vast essence pools to become truly great. Dragon Magic typically encompasses a wide variety of forms, being the most commonplace. Dark Magic ' Otherwise known as the celestial counter to Light Magic, this is by far the most eldritch, and entwisting magics of all the classifications. Dark mages are known to be a rather reckless lot. These magics rely heavily less on magic circuits and magical essence but rather the ability to grotesquely manipulate evil threads of Elysium and beyond. Magics of this class do include [[Blood Magic|'Blood Magic]], [[Shadow Magic|'Shadow Magic']], [[Illusion Magic|'Illusion Magic']], [[Necrotic Magic|'Necrotic Magic']]. Dark Magic has slowly been rising in popularity over the years. But whether or not that is good thing is debatable. Whilst it offers great power to it's users, it causes them to develop Darkened Auras, an indicator of bad intentions in magical terms. Light Magic The final classification of all known magecraft is the classification of Light Magic. Light Magic has roots directly related to countering an appearing threat of Shadow Magic. While Light Magic rests in it's infancy as of now, it's abilities are not to be taken lightly, especially if a user of Dark Magics is to try and fight one. Light mages excel in the trades of hunting that of the unholy, and have a plethora of abilities to support them. Furthermore, they are some of the most religious mages on Elysium. Light mages very frequently take residence in churches. Light magic is primarily and most directly affected by the color of one's aura, often correlating to the appearance of their magic. [[Radiance Magic|'Radiance Magic']] and [[Spirit Magic|'Spirit Magic']] are the current forms of Light Magic available. The Magi Codex Finally, the Theory of the Magical speaks finally on one last aspect of Magecraft. It speaks about the Magi Codex, a fabled book left behind by the Dragons of Elysium when they foretold their coming demise and their handing over of their magic to the mortals of the walking plane. The Codex is said to contain vast amounts of magical knowledge. That being said, the goal, and aim, of any mage is to acquire this codex and learn it's secrets, to covet it for themselves. However, some doubt the existence of this book, and disbelieve in it. Trivia * As a reminder, you may not have a mage with more than 3 magics unless a Sorcerer/Celestial. * All the above information is contained within an RP book known as the Theory of Magic. * Classifications are commonly referred to as grouping amongst the mage populace. * Connection Mages, Dark, Light Mages, and Dragon Mages are terms used to described practitioners of the disciplines listed above. * There are various versions of the Theory but they all tend to state the same. * The theory is accessible by anyone and is typically taught before learning a new magic. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Important Category:Magic Category:Magic Books Category:Magic Tomes Category:Mages Category:Light Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Connection Magic Category:Astral Magic Category:Dragon Magic Category:Universal Magic Category:Roleplay Category:Elysium roleplay Category:Please Read